This invention relates generally to a rail anchor remover movable along the rail of a railroad track for removing rail anchors gripped to the base of the rail.
Rail anchors of various types have been developed for preventing longitudinal creep of a rail as a train moves therealong. Rail anchors, especially the spring-type, are typically gripped to the base of the rail adjacent a cross-tie, and lie in abutting engagement with the tie. Since the tie is securely embedded in the railroad ballast, the rail anchors effect a force-coupling between the rail and its supports so that any tendency for the rail to move or creep longitudinally when loaded during passage of the train is transferred to the cross-tie itself to thereby stabilize the rail.
When replacing worn track, the rails are lifted by some suitable means for dismantling the spiked connection of the rail with the cross-ties, whereupon the anchor plates fall away from the lifted rail, while the rail anchors remain gripped to the rail base. The rail anchors are normally removed manually using a suitable implement before the rail is carted away. However, this rail anchor removing process is tedious, time-consuming and presents a safety hazard to the workmen as the spring anchors are snapped off the rail.